Hermione et la coupe des trois sorciers
by Eternal-passion
Summary: Hermione Granger allait vivre une aventure a la quelle elle ne s'attendait pas...


Prologue

Hermione Granger, jeune fille brune, aux yeux noisette, 16 ans, et elle allait rentrer en 6ème année à poudlard. Elle avait délaissé ses bouquins et s'intéraissait plus au avait des forme la où il fallait et elle s'était rebellé…

Cette nouvelle année allait être spéciale… Le tournoi des trois sorciers avait été déplacé lors de sa 4eme année, a cette année là...

1er chapitre : Une rentrée on ne peut plus banale

Ce soir là était le jour de la rentré à Poudlard et Hermione, ainsi que tout ses amis, étaient la.

Hermione: Quesque vous avez fait pendant les vacances?

Harry: Nous n'avons pas arrêtés de joué au Quidditch, au terrier, et Ginny n'a pas arrété de gagner!

Ron: Et toi, mione?

Hermione: Moi, je suis allé en Italie avec une amie…

Elle se tut en voyant Dumbledore se levé.

Dumbledore : Cher élèves, cette année nous avons l'honneur d'acceuillir dans notre collège, les garçons talentueux de Durmstrang et les magnifique jeunes filles de Beau-bâton !

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et laissairent entré les nouveaux arrivants.

Ron: Regardez ! C'est Victor Krum ! Le meilleur attrapeur au monde !

Harry avec un air de reproche: Ba merci !

Ginny rigolant: T'inquiète tes meilleur que lui!

A l'annonce de Ron, tout les Griffondor regardèrent Krum.

Dumbledore avec un air sombre : Seul les élèves de plus de 15 ans pourront participer au tournoi !Vous avez jusqua jeudi pour vous inscrires dans la coupe de feu !

Réfléchissé avant de vous inscrire…si vous réussisez les épreuve vous aurez la gloire éternelle et vous gagnerez 3 milles gallions ! Mais si vous perdez… Certain ont perdu la vie !

Ce tournois ce n'est pas pour les froussards !

Ron: La gloire éternelle. Sa vous tente pas ?

Ginny : Ou la mort…

Ron: Faut voir le bon coté des choses !

Dumbledore : Ah ! Oui j'oubliais ! Les nouveaux préfet en chef cette année sont Drago Malefoy et…

Hermione: Je plein celle qui va être avec lui !

Dumbledore :… Hermione Granger ! Venez me voir dans mon bureau ! Bonne nuit a tous !

Hermione et Drago: Quoi?

Ginny : Je sens la bagarre !

Harry : Tu va devoir partager un appart avec lui…

Hermione et Ron: Quoi ?

Hermione : Bon je vous laisse je dois aller voir le directeur…

Ginny : On se voit demain !

Hermione : Oui ! A plus !

Elle parti dans le bureau de Dumbledore et elle trouva Drago en entrant.

Dumbledore : Alors… Vous allez devoir cohabité ensemble toute l'année, préparé les bals et vous supportez !

Hermione : Pourquoi nous ?

Dumbledore : Vous ètes les pires ennemis, depuis la premiere année, dans cette école !

Hermione : Vous auriez tres bien pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Et toi…pourquoi tu dis rien ?

Drago: Je n'ai rien à dire…

Hermione : Donc sa ne te derange pas que sa soit moi ?

Drago:…

Dumbledore : Votre appartement est au 7 eme étage et le mot de passe est « fraternité » ! Bon soir jeunes gens !

Drago et Hermione sortirent du bureau du directeur, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

Drago et Hermione : Fratérnité !

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Ils n'y avaient aucune couleur de leurs maisons.

Le salon était noir et blanc et un feu crépitait déjà dans la cheminée.

Hermione : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Drago: La quelle ?

Hermione : Si sa te dérangeais que je sois préfete-en-chef avec toi ?

Drago: Ba…euh…

Hermione : D'ailleurs tu ne m'a toujours pas traité de sang-de-bourbes !

Drago: Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois !

Hermione : Alors t'es quoi ? Tu m'a toujour insulté depui la premiere année et la, du jour au lendemin tu arrette ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

Drago: Je suis surveillé par mon père… et puis pourquoi je parle de sa avec toi ? Bon je vais me coucher !

Il partit vers sa chambre…

Drago: Putain!

Hermione: Quoi?

Drago: C'est vérouillé!

Hermione alla essayer d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succes…elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à elle, mais la porte était aussi fermée !

Hermione : La mienne aussi!

Drago regardant et se dirigeant vers une porte fermé: C'est quoi la ?

Ils l'ouvrirent et ils virent une chambre marron et turquoise avec un seul lit…

Hermione énervé : Oh non ! Surtout pas sa !On doit déjà partager la salle de bain et maintenant la chambre !

Elle alla prendre une nuisette dans sa valise et elle partit se changer dans la salle de , lui se changea dans la chambre commune et il se glissa sous la couette. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre.

Drago : Le vert te va à ravir !

Hermione : Merci… Bonne nuit…

Elle éteigna la lumiere, s'allongea à son tour et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Please reviews!

Bisoux


End file.
